


Dick Pic

by YeolMonster



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Meddling Auntie, Misunderstandings, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Myungsoo, Smut, Some Humor, more smut! seriously this has a lot of smut, some minor privacy invasion lol, woohyun has issues but we love him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeolMonster/pseuds/YeolMonster
Summary: L: I legit queued for the toilet for 15 minutes, just so I could take a dick pic on the plane for you.L: You should be honored.Self: why didn’t you take it next to your window, with the view of the clouds?Self: friendly advice, for the future.Self: It's much more romantic. I'm kind of bored of plane toilets.L: I tried to, but the old lady next to me was eyeing me after the first two attempts.L: I think she even tried to rat me off the stewardess as a pervert.L: Some people are just assholes





	Dick Pic

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I don't even actually have any excuse for this, so I'm not even going to try. It was originally just me trying to practice my ABO smut skills - but it turned into a fic-zilla with around 15k+ words! Yay!  
> I JUST HAD... SO. MUCH. FUN. WITH. THIS. I had a few shitty days, and just rereading it made me feel better because I remembered how much fun I had while writing it. :) Hope it'll make somebody else smile, if they're having a bad day.

 

Sungyeol glances down the hallway, and nibbles at his lip.

He looks at the time, it’s already past 7pm, and he still wants to drop by his home to have a quick shower.

Usually he leaves way earlier, but his boss had been waiting for him to come to her office the whole day, and he knows exactly what she wants to talk about.

You, see… Sungyeol loves his new job.

He’s good at it too.

Mrs. Kim is overall a good employer; she’s an exceptionally understanding and down to earth, cool lady in her early 40s that makes _everything_ her business, keeps up all the latest trends and talks with them about porn or the size of her tits without even blinking twice. It really intimidated Sungyeol when he first started working there, because she was erratic and eccentric at the same time, and didn’t really fit into the Manager module Sungyeol had in mind. But the company thrives under her and people here are friendly. They all keep an atmosphere of equality, something not many companies could vouch for. So he’s in a good place right now - and he wouldn’t want to do something stupid, and ruin it all, now would he?

Except he might. Just out of spite.

Mrs. Kim has a beloved nephew, who she talks about day and night. A 20-something Alpha, who studies abroad, and quite clearly can’t score a single date on his own, since his middle-aged workaholic auntie needed to take it upon herself to find his shady-ass a proper mate.

She isn’t even subtle about it. She uses astrological charts and some bogus genetic material she scrapes out of used coffee cups and whatnot to find the perfect baby-maker for her dear alpha nephew.

It was fucking hilarious when she was doing it to the other omegas, giving them weird little remarks about how venus in scorpio and mars in aquarius meant something about their personality traits, but in the past month she had been squinting at him, giving him knowing looks, and talking about how the moon positioned just right for him to put so much sugar in his morning coffee.

And now, she wanted to have a word with him.

Alone.

In her office.

About her nephew (probably).

And a blind date (possibly).

And it (likely) involved some baby-making conversation.

How can you refuse such a thing when your boss suggests it?

So Sungyeol does the next best thing, takes a deep inhale, crouches on his knees, and crawls, hoping that the cubicles will hide his frame on his way out of the office.

For a brilliant moment, he thinks he’s saved. Her office is behind him, he’s a few feet away from the elevator, he’s safe for another day.

He glances at her room one last time, to make sure he’s not seen, a quiet shadow, a natural born ninja - when he comes face to face - well, face to legs, actually - to her legs.

She clears her throat.

He looks up really slowly.

She sighs; “Did you drop something on the floor, Sungyeol?”

“Nope - well, yes, yes, I dropped this um… something. Can’t find it. But that’s fine, because I’m hurrying and it’s clearly not here so...” He gets up awkwardly, wiping his knees off the dirt; “I don’t need it. I’m in a real hurry to get back home because—”

“You can’t lie for shit because of the Virgo in your Mars, you know that?” She sips from her coffee.

“I can’t go out with your nephew.” Sungyeol blurts out, deciding to just be straight and honest about it.

“I appreciate your honesty, but who says that’s what I wanted to talk to you about?”

“It’s not?”

She walks past him toward her office, mentioning him to follow her with her fingers.

Sungyeol braces himself, a bit curious at this point, and comes in.

“Sit.” She mentions the chair.

“I actually, _really_ do have to be somewhere.” He glances at the clock on his phone, and nibbles at his lip.

“Should’ve thought about it, before you avoided me the entire day. I told you to come by my office in the morning, didn’t I?”

Sungyeol sighs, and sits. She clicks on a few things on her computer, adjusting her keyboard.

She’s pretty young for a ceo of a company, but she’s an Alpha, so it doesn’t surprise anybody or leaves anybody in awe. But Sungyeol respects her for it. She’s a good boss. She appreciates people for how much work they put in their project, and looks beyond ranks or titles.

That’s how Sungyeol is already working on big joint projects with some of the senior designers, even though he’s been interning last summer.

She starts talking without looking away from her computer; “You did well on that actor’s apartment. You really brought out the color in the kitchen and the bedrooms. One might say that the living-room that Minho took on himself paled in comparison.”

Sungyeol was never good with compliments. “Thank you.” He manages, not sure how else is he supposed to answer.

“There’s a project - it’s not urgent so it’s been on the bottom of my priorities for awhile, and I have yet to assign somebody for it. And I think you’re the perfect candidate for it. Think about it as a pet project. It’s a volunteering job, that might get a magazine cover, if done well, which is good PR for the company, too. You can work on it on your free time.”

Sungyeol doesn’t know what to say.

He’s so thankful, that he doesn’t even know how to thank her for the opportunity.

Except before he can even open his mouth to say something she takes something out of the drawer, and drops it on the table before him. “There’s just this matter we have to settle.”

“What matter?”

“Of your compatibility with my nephew.”

Sungyeol looks up to her, eyes wide as plates.

She sighs deeply and leans down her chair. “Look, I know nowadays young people think it’s bullshit. But hell - it says 97.8% match. That’s pretty huge. I was even surprised myself. Me and my husband don’t even match that well, we only have a 84%.”

“Hold on - Hold on - are you… bribing me with a solo project?”

“I’m not below it, if that’s what gets you to agree.”

“I could, like… report you. To the ministry of economic affairs. Or I don’t know. Some other ministry. Or the police. This is also a privacy invasion.” Sungyeol still takes the folder off the table and skims through the pages. It’s pretty extensive. His own profile is 5 pages long. He hates how they nail down his intimacy issues in the first paragraph. Then there’s another graph, with numbers, and he bristles; “Did you check my pheromone levels?”

“Omega-Alpha compatibility is just as important—”

“Not okay! Just… seriously not okay on so many levels!”  He flips it closed roughly and throws it back onto the table.

“Look, kid. I like you. You’re hard-working and bright. You also know how to use your tongue. And you’re clearly career-oriented. All I’m asking is for one date. Just meet him. If you really don’t like him, fine. But I think it’s worth a shot, right? When my sister, bless her soul, was dying, she only asked for one thing of me. To make sure her baby boy is well taken care of. He had a rough time after her death.” She puts her hand on her chest and shakes her head, sighing shakily. “He’s a good kid. Just a bit… misguided, that’s all. Has his head in the clouds. He just needs someone to ground him.”

“What if I’m not — I’m not looking to… I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because… it’s just not… the right time, right now.”

“Are you seeing someone?” She urges.

“Well - No.” It’s the truth. His hot date tonight, the one he’s been looking forward to, for over a month now, is nothing but a hookup. A one night stand, that prolonged itself. A fling. It’s weird to put a label on it, because it makes it sound dirty and dispassionate. He and Myungsoo are just fuckbuddies, at the end of the day. Nothing more, nothing less.

“Then it’s settled. I’ll text you the details. And if you get cold feet, think about your solo project really hard. This type of opportunity doesn’t come by very often.” Her eyes are back on the screen of her computer.

Sungyeol sighs deeply, and gets up. It’s not like he’s left with much choice here.

“What if I show up, but I don’t like him? Or he doesn’t like me?” He asks; “Will I still get the project?”

She takes off her glasses, and takes a long deep inhale; “Yes, Sungyeol. The project is yours. Just - do this as a favour for me.”

 

.

 

Sungyeol just finishes parking his car, when his phone finally comes to life.

It tings 3 times.

Then another 2 times.

Then another 2 times.

Myungsoo is finally awake.

He usually just sleeps for 14 hours, after he lands in Seoul. He excuses it with battling jet lag, but Sungyeol is pretty sure that’s how much he usually sleeps. Like cats. Or worse, sloths.

He juggles between his folders and laptop, so he could reach his pocket and fish out his phone.

**L: I’m up.**

**L: Something else is up, too.**

**L: *picture attachment***

Sungyeol clicks on the blurry picture to download it, but it reveals what he had already expected to see. Myungsoo’s ridiculously big erect dick, peeking out of his sweats.

Sungyeol snorts.

**L: Oh, also I forgot to show you the last photo of my trip to cambodia.**

**L: *picture attachment***

**L: There wasn’t any wifi on the airplane so I couldn’t send it.**

**L: But I know you were looking forward to it ::blushing emoji::**

The new pic attachment is basically just Myungsoo’s dick with the background of the airplane toilet. He’s shameless like that.

Sungyeol adjusts his grip on his stuff in the elevator so he can type.

**Self: I hope at least this was before you peed, because otherwise ew.**

He texts back almost immediately.

**L: I wasn’t peeing**

**L: I legit queued for the toilet for 15 minutes, just so I could take a dick pic on the plane for you.**

**L: You should be honored.**

**Self: why didn’t you take it next to your window, with the view of the clouds?**

**Self: friendly advice, for the future.**

**Self: It's much more romantic. I'm kind of bored of plane toilets.**

**L: I tried to, but the old lady next to me was eyeing me after the first two attempts.**

**L: I think she even tried to rat me off the stewardess as a pervert.**

**L: Some people are just assholes**

Sungyeol laughs when he imagines it, as he unlocks the door to his apartment. He dumps all his stuff on the table clumsily, but his phone continues tinging restlessly.

Myungsoo is tenacious like that.

Whenever he had any type of service, he’d bombard Sungyeol with questions and photos and texts. Sungyeol only checks it briefly, before he heads to shower.  
**L: When are we meeting?**

**L: Where are we meeting?**

**L: I can’t wait**

**L: Maybe I can just come over before we go out**

**L: Oh, maybe you can come over ::excited emoji::**

**L: ::10 excited emojis::**

**L: ::drooling emoji::**

**L: I’m in the process of wearing a shirt, already**

**L: you better be ready**

**L: Let’s go to the mexican food restaurant on ::address::**

**L: okay maybe not mexican, how about italian? :address::**

**L: Like 8 o'clock-ish, how about that?**

Sungyeol rolls his eyes, as he scrolls down through the emojis.

**Self: chill.**

**Self: I just got home, there’s no way I’m reaching there on time, It’s 7:50.**

**L: When??????? I wanna see you**

**Self: heading to the shower, brb**

He snorts at the angry emojis Myungsoo sends, and ignores the notifications as he gets into the shower.

He met Myungsoo a year and a half ago, in a club.

It was somebody’s birthday, Sungyeol can’t even remember whose - because he was busy eyeing Myungsoo the entire night, and then flirting with him when Myungsoo finally found the balls to come over.

It was a one-night-stand that became a two-night-stand. Sungyeol stayed over for breakfast, because they were arguing about political issues neither of them was too passionate about. Then they watched a baseball game together in Myungsoo’s bed, while making out and touching and grinding and getting distracted by tv occasionally. The baseball game was replaced by a Saturday noon drama, then by a music show, then by the news, and before Sungyeol noticed, it’s already 7pm, and they’re ordering pizza and watching Deadpool, and then they’re having sex again, because Sungyeol can’t go home so late, so he’s staying over.

It was a weird Saturday. Unlike the other Alphas, Myungsoo knew exactly how to make him feel good - and it didn’t hurt that he was a good kisser. And he looked great. Sungyeol was pretty close to his heat.

That was all there was to it. It was obvious from the start that they both weren’t looking to commit or to settle. It was an arrangement, that suited them both very conveniently. Sungyeol was just starting his internship and he was swamped with work, and tired from Alphas that demanded shit from him. Myungsoo was abroad most of the time, in locations that didn’t have network, photographing places nobody had been before, and things nobody saw.

He didn’t even remember they had exchanged numbers hurriedly when saying goodbye for over 40 minutes, until a few months later. Somebody whose name he saved under the word ‘L’ just sent him a dick pic. In the middle of freaking broad daylight, while he’s at work. Sungyeol demanded he can do better than just a basic dick pic, he wanted a filter and a nice background, and Myungsoo provided. They started texting from there, and Myungsoo started getting creative with what he sends him; he flug it out in historical or known touristic locations just to take a picture of his dick for Sungyeol. Sometimes risking his own idiotic skin for it.

Got kicked out of the eiffel tower and spent the night in a police station in Paris, once.

Sungyeol had two favourites. One with the background of Machu Picchu (lord knows how nobody caught him there with his dick out and deported him out of the country), and the other of a beautiful wild waterfall in the middle of the rainforest.

Sungyeol had no excuse. It was amusing and Myungsoo had a nice looking dick.

He also didn’t have an excuse for meeting up with Myungsoo whenever he’d fly in from abroad. The sex was great and it’s not like there was something to it.

At least… Sungyeol was convinced it was so. Myungsoo would be a pretty shitty mate.

He was never present during Sungyeol’s heats. He was a shameless, arrogant schmuck Alpha.

But not just any Alpha, oh no.

Myungsoo was the worst sort of Alpha. A breed so unconventional, he has his own category.

When people think _Alpha_ , they usually imagine something grand. Executives in large glass offices, exquisite sportsman, artists that attend extravagant galas and rich bouquets, successful individuals at the top of society, people who smell of victory and dominance.

But Myungsoo isn’t _that_ Alpha. He never combs his hair, and eternally looks like he had just climbed out of bed. His idea of _dressing out_ is wearing a darker shade of black than he was wearing before-hand. Sungyeol doesn’t know how he’d look like in a tie, and he knows him for over a year now. He can(and has multiple times) fall asleep up to 4 times a day, because he likes napping and his biggest ambition in life is to meet a rich omega and be a stay-at-home dad.

His family itself isn’t exactly rich, but they’re rich enough to allow him to chase his photography dream, even though he admitted a few times himself that it’s just an excuse to travel abroad because South Korea bores him.

How he gets away with it all is beyond Sungyeol. Perhaps it’s because he’s just so good looking, it’s hard to look away. It’s hard to say ‘no’ to him.

So he’s… not for Sungyeol. Quite clearly. Nope. Just no. It’d be a dumb decision on his part.

His doorbell is ringing annoyingly before he’s even out of the shower.

God, he’s so impatient, it’s a wonder he didn’t break in yet.

Sungyeol opens the door quickly while Myungsoo is mid-ring, and he stops, feigning innocence like he didn’t just rang the doorbell for 5 minutes nonstop.

“Seriously? You’re a dick.”

“Already? Can I at least come in, first?”

Sungyeol rolls his eyes and leaves the door opened, walking in. He was planning to get into a dress shirt, he even bought one a few days ago, right after Myungsoo announced he’s coming home, but it wouldn’t even matter now, because they’re probably not going out anywhere.

Myungsoo confirms it by clamping himself to his back, the second the door slams shut and nosing along his neck.

“Did you take a bath for me? Wow, I’m so honoured.”

Sungyeol snorts, but leans his head a bit to the left, giving him more space.

He tugs the towel off his head, hands sliding up his torso on his shirt, like snakes.

The truth is… that he missed Myungsoo’s touch, how easily he fitted his hands around him, like he belonged, how easily he drowned out the thoughts about his day.

“I actually had a really long day at work. I was sweating like a pig. But sure, you can take the credit for that.”

“Such an omega thing to say.” Myungsoo teases. He sniffs his other shoulder, sliding his nose up to his neck with his inhale, before nipping it gently with his lips.

“I still haven’t been properly greeted.” He complains, drawing him closer to his body, shuddering when it meets his own. Sungyeol struggles not to mirror it, not to follow his lead.

God, he didn’t even realize he was this horny - he never truly does, until Myungsoo is already up in his business.

He gives in, easily, just leans back into him, and lets him do what he wants. His body already craves it, itching for the cock in the photos, the cock that’s now already pressed against his butt, half-hard for him, no longer separated by distance but mere fabric.

He turns around, wrapping his hands around him lazily. He got a scratch on his cheek. And his hair hasn’t been cut for a while, quite clearly, sticking all over the place. He studies his face for a moment longer, wondering if he got any handsomer - or any less handsome during his absence.

“Why should you be greeted properly?” He says, eventually; “Look at yourself, you couldn’t even wait an hour longer for a booty call.”

“Could you blame me?” Myungsoo says, eyes still studying his face, he lifts one of his hands to tuck back on of Sungyeol’s wet bangs out of his eyes, behind his ear.

He feels a bit self-conscious, so he looks down, but Myungsoo kisses him before he can even follow up on the thought.

And then they’re kissing.

 _Kissing_ , and Sungyeol can hear the blood in his veins boiling from anticipation.

When they part, he’s breathless and shaky, mind swimming from all sort of emotions that are mostly muted out by how much he wants, _wants_ Myungsoo, by how good he smells.

“God, I was ready to come here right from the airport, I can’t believe you convinced me to wait until you’re finished with work. Good thing I’ve slept through it, otherwise I would’ve gone insane.” He plants kisses all over his jaw and neck, between words, and Sungyeol snorts.

“I can totally imagine it right now, you coming in, jungle clothes and sticks in your wild hair, throwing everything off my table and demanding to take me right on top of it.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You’re kinky like that.” Myungsoo pauses to suck more thoroughly at a particular spot on his neck. “Don’t worry, I’ll find out your work address soon.”

“No, you won’t.”

“Yes, I will. I’ll just fuck it out of you.” Fucking arrogant, but when he kisses him, a bit rough, this time, Sungyeol bites onto his lip before they part.

“You can try.” He provokes him, smirking.

Myungsoo bites onto his lip and pushes him up the wall, walking right into him some more, before dropping down all of the sudden, and pulling Sungyeol’s underwear down.

“Myungsoo—” Sungyeol tries to argue, glancing at the door of the bedroom, but Myungsoo wastes no time, swallowing him whole.

He moans, holding onto the stand, because his knees feel weak.

“Not _here_ , Myungsoo.” He doesn’t pushes him away, and Myungsoo doesn’t stop, his hand big and warm on him as he holds onto his cock, licking the balls and looking up at him, watching for his reaction.

Sungyeol just stares at him, his mind blank, so blank, when he watches his cock disappearing in Myungsoo’s mouth. He moans, burying his hand in his hair.

He doesn’t let him cum, giving him one last long suck, trailing his tongue up until curling it against his head for a moment, then drawing back.

“Bed.” His own voice sounds alien to him, like somebody else is taking.

Myungsoo raises to his legs, licking his lips, looking like he didn’t even heard him, when he bites onto his jaw.

“Last time,” Sungyeol finds his voice; “my back hurt for a week.”

“Last time was over a month ago.” He opposes, but compiles when Sungyeol pushes him toward his bedroom.

“The bed is like 6 meters away.” Sungyeol kisses him again. “It’s so very close.”  

Myungsoo clicks his tongue, and Sungyeol can feel it over his skin. Sungyeol pulls him toward the room, by the crumpled shirt that smells like he slept in it, giving him little pecks on his dumb handsome face.

They almost stumble at the door, and it makes Sungyeol laugh. Myungsoo continues to rub himself all over his neck, this time abusing one of the moles on his collarbone, as if trying to bite it off. “18 days in the wilderness, and all I could think about is having you.” He pushes him down onto the bed, and takes off his own shirt.

Sungyeol hums; “As if you didn’t mess around with the local omegas.”

“How could I mess around with anybody after I’ve had you?”

It makes his stomach coil, and his fingertips tingle when he says things like that, but at the same time he doesn’t let himself believe it, knowing it’s just words.

Myungsoo helps him out of his underwear, sliding his hand on his sides, dragging his shirt with his touch up until he meets his nipple and latches on it with his hot mouth.

Sungyeol throws his head back.

“God - Sungyeol - You smell so good,” he whispers against his chest, and it tingles on his now wet nipple. “You smell so much better than anybody else.”

His other hand goes down, touching his entrance, and he’s wet, the finger slipping in easily. “Look how ready you are for me.” He whispers, voice a bit surprised, as if he didn’t see it coming.

It feels sensitive, and empty, waiting to be filled again with Myungsoo’s cock.

And god, it feels good once he’s inside. Sungyeol throws his head back onto his pillow again, biting onto his lip to keep himself from moaning.

Myungsoo likes to fuck him slow, as if to indulge in every thrust - and he’s so big, so huge inside of him, that it’s almost unbearable at first.

“Go faster,”

He nibbles at his ankle, kissing it as he goes, and Sungyeol grunts, holding onto the sheets; “Myungsoo - asshole, faster.”

Myungsoo leans down his body, and the movement makes him slip out momentarily, but he slides back in with an ease, almost as if he’s welcomed. Myungsoo moans into his ear, breathless.

Sungyeol buries his hand in his hair and wraps his legs around him, so he could pick up the pace, and then he finally hits a spot inside and his eyes roll back from pleasure.

God, it feels good - every time he forgets how good it feels to just have him inside, and every time, it feels as if it’s the first time, and he’s excited like a little kid. They move together, wrapped up in each other, perfectly in sync. Myungsoo keeps on kissing every nook and cranny on his chest and his collarbone, making sure not to miss any spot - and then he cums, so deep inside of him that Sungyeol can feel the warmth spreading inside his belly. Except, it’s not just warmth, there’s like a pressure that keeps expanding against his insides, a knot so enormous, Sungyeol feels like exploding himself. He cums into Myungsoo’s palm, fingers digging into Myungsoo’s back. Myungsoo pumps him a few last times, though absently, his heavy weight on top of him making it hard to move.

He removes his hand, his breathe still erratic in his ear.

It was quick and needy, and yet - Sungyeol feels sated for the first time in many weeks.

He’s dazed and his body seems to be humming with contentment.

Once Myungsoo caught his breath, he’s back at nibbling at his neck, ready for more, tracing his hairline with kisses, rubbing his face behind his ear.

“I can’t believe you knotted again,” Sungyeol’s voice sounds a bit raspy, even to his own ears.

“Sorry.” He doesn’t sound apologetic at all. “Pizza?”

“Yeah. Olives.”

“No pepperoni?” He kisses his nose.

“Yes pepperoni.” Sungyeol decides. “I’m starved.”

By the time the pizza arrives Myungsoo is already able to slip out, still a bit swollen at the top of the head, but after they’re done eating, he’s ready for another round.

This time Sungyeol lets him go as slow as he wants, Myungsoo pinning him from behind at first, pumping him full with his seed, when he cums - he doesn’t knots this time around, just grows a little softer, but not by a lot, making no indication that he’s going to slip out anytime soon - and continues to kiss him all over. They sort of try to watch tv after that, but they’re not really watching it, Sungyeol talks about his projects, and Myungsoo listens - doesn’t just pretends he listens, but _listens_ , even if he keeps on rubbing on him and touching him and sniffing him and catching kisses between words, and that’s exactly what Sungyeol likes about _them_ , about this, that they can be friends and fuck around.

It’s nearing midnight when they finish round three, this time with Sungyeol on top, Myungsoo helping him bounce on his cock, by spreading his ass cheeks apart. It’s strange. He never had so much sex unless on his heat - and he only spent a few fleeting heats with his boyfriend in college (he constantly had to go because he was pressed about studying or finishing his homework). But his body burns the same way when they catch their breath, making out idly for long minutes after they’ve already came, instead of immediately separating or rolling off of each other.

 

.

 

Next morning at work, everybody already know.

How they know is beyond him.

Maybe before he came to work, Mrs. Kim just announced on the P.A. that Lee Sungyeol is going to date her nephew, he was a few minutes late, after all.

Myungsoo was taking his time with the breakfast. Learned some new recipe in Cambodia.

But Sungyeol wasn’t exactly blameless, he let - maybe _let_ is a strong word, here, _he didn’t put too much effort into resisting_ , is more suitable - Myungsoo rim him for over half an hour before giving him the green light to thrust in. Nobody prepares you to how much Morning sex upgrades your day.

He’s so relaxed (even if a bit sore), that he doesn’t mind everybody and their mama shove their dirty little noses into his business.

“I heard he has an afro.” Mijoo from accounting says. “You can’t date somebody with an afro, Sungyeol. I won’t allow it.”

“I didn’t know you were so concerned with my love life,” He tells her, still typing something on his laptop. He wanted to finish up with with all his tasks so he could go home earlier.

Myungsoo promised he’ll prepare him that italian dish Sungyeol loves so much with the shrimps, if he’ll come over after work. His mouth waters just thinking about it.

If he wasn’t such an idiot, he could open up a restaurant with all the different dishes he had learned from around the world. He has a good hand in the kitchen.

“You know, when Sunmi from marketing broke up with him, Mrs. Kim fired her.” Woohyun says, he’s the junior associate that Sungyeol shares his room with (and unfortunately, also his current best friend). He always seems to bed the other designers he shared room with, causing a scandal after a scandal. Sungyeol was the only other designer that was an omega, even though he was still technically a newbie in the company. At least they had good chemistry, and when they worked on projects together, they would always deliver.

“Uh, no she didn’t.” Oh, great, the head of marketing, Lee Sungjong, is also here, and also wants to talk about Mrs. Kim’s nephew. “Sunmi didn’t even date him - she went with him on like 3 dates, and she said he was the weirdest douche she ever met. She quit because she wanted to start a modeling career. Why don’t you tell Sungyeol about that one time you went out with Mrs. Kim’s nephew?”

“Okay - that was - we don’t talk about that.”

Now Sungyeol is interested, and looks away from his computer to see Woohyun wave his hand dismissively; “Kim Sunggyu is a fucking asshole.”

“Sungyeol, he’s still fucking him.” Sungjong concludes.

“I do not!” Woohyun isn’t even trying, which means he totally does.

“Yes, you do.” Sungjong could tell, too, he turns back to Sungyeol; “Please don’t do this to yourself.”  
Sungyeol snorts; “Wait, **_the_ ** Sunggyu? The one you keep calling and texting when your piss ass drunk at 3am?”

Sungjong snorts so loudly, that everybody revert his eyes to him, but he pretends he was coughing.

“No - I do not — I don’t do that! I don’t even have his number.” Woohyun haughtily says.

“Ugh, yeah, we were on the cab, and you texted him like 5 times, and then also sent him a recording of yourself drunkenly singing some love song out of tune, and he left it on _seen_. So you deleted it out of spite.” Sungyeol remembers.

Woohyun mouths ‘fuck you’ at him.

“So hold on, are you saying my boss is trying to set me up with some dude when he’s not even done with you? Does she know you’re still—”

“We’re not ‘ _still’_ anything, okay? He uploaded a picture with a model whose boobs were so big they probably have their own gravitational force, so clearly he’s done. And I’m done with him.”

“If I had a nickel.” Sungjong rolls his eyes. Woohyun throws a pencil at him, but he ducks.

“It’s probably not him, but his little brother - the one who's constantly abroad for _studying_.”

“I heard he’s not actually studying, they’re just embarrassed about his profession or something like that.” Mijoo mentions.

“I heard that too, actually.” Jiae peeks in; “What if he’s in a failing rock band that barely gets gigs? Oh god, what if he’s like… a drummer?”

“I’d love to meet Sunggyu for some tea.” Sungyeol day-dreams, and gets a glare from the table across his.

“He’s still into anime and manga. And he’s like our age? Can you believe that? A grown man still an otaku, pfft.” Jiae squeezes into the room, overpassing Sungjong. “Oh, Krystal from finances, upstairs, went out on like 2 dates with him and said he’s a real oddball.”

Sungyeol mutes them out, because he gets a text.

**L: my refrigerator was empty**

**L: had to risk my life and go down to the supermarket**

**L: got any special requests?**

**L: *picture attachment***

Sungyeol glances at Mijoo. Jiae and Sungjong arguing whether it was Krystal or not - before clicking on it.

Myungsoo sent a picture of his dick in the background of a dairy products refrigerator in the supermarket, and Sungyeol bites the inside of his cheek.

**L: Had to drive to a supermarket out of town, so they won’t recognize me**

**L: I’m now a sex offender in Yongin, they’ll probably post my face on the news.**

Sungyeol can’t help but send a reply.

**Self: the lengths you go for a good dick pic**

**Self: I just can’t help but appreciate your effort**

**Self: but it looks kinda shriveled and upset**

**L: It’s chilly here near the refrigerators!**

**Self: stop messing with it, myungsoo**

**Self: I still need it in good shape for tonight**

**L: you’re perfect, did somebody ever tell you that? ::heart emojis::**

Mijoo and Jiae already started fighting, hitting each other’s hands childishly, when Sungjong separates them;”I remember she said he’s handsome, but super weird. On their first date he told her how much he’s passionate about only wearing black clothes?” He says; “But I don’t think it’s him - Mrs. Kim always complains about how she barely gets to see him, even if he’s in Seoul for a week or so. And she didn’t mention that he’s back, yet. It’s probably Sunggyu.”

“Well, good luck with having tea with him.” Woohyun says; “I bet he already contracted some STD from boobzilla.”

“Or from you.” Sungjong says, and he and Jiae both duck when Woohyun throws a pen their way.

Sungyeol’s work is exciting like that.

 

.

 

“Oh - This one is really pretty. The street looks so colorful.”

“Mmn.” Myungsoo hums behind his ear.

Sungyeol presses on the next set of pictures, all different variation of the same street, until he finds a newer picture, of an old man smiling at the camera, the neon yellow background of his house almost contrasting his dark skin. He’s wrinkled, and quite clearly been through a lot by the scars - but he’s smiling, and his eyes just seem so… expressive. It’s a beautiful picture.

He smiles; “This one is good, too.”

He’s so comfortable that he could die happy right now, even if he’ll never admit it.

He’s sitting between Myungsoo’s legs on the bed, wearing Myungsoo’s sweater, because there’s no heating in his apartment, and going through the pictures of Myungsoo’s latest trip. Myungsoo’s necking him from behind like crazy, though. He probably left enough love bites, for it to look like a rash. Sungyeol leans down on him, sighing, as he goes through the next set. His camera is heavy in his hands, even though the display is sorta small, the lens are really big so Sungyeol has to hold it with both of his hands. Feels expensive.

But despite the expensive camera equipment, Myungsoo’s studio apartment is small; his bedroom is basically a top tier to the livingroom and the kitchen. At least it’s pretty far up, and there’s a good view of downtown Seoul from the large windows.

They didn’t bother to open the lights in the room, yet, even though it’s already gotten pretty dark.

Sungyeol hums softly at a few pictures of the airport, and then he clicks next and it back to beginning. “That’s it?”

“Yeah.”

“I liked the pictures of the green valley, best. And the jungle - everything looks so vivid and green. The colors are just insane.”

“Yeah, I figured. You always like greenery most.”

“Recognized some of the dick pic locations, but curiously no dick pics  on the camera itself. I wonder why?”

“The quality of the camera on my smartphone is pretty good, too. Also I can send it to you the minute I have connection.”

“Kim Myungsoo - always thinking ahead. ”

Myungsoo laughs, kissing his neck softly, before drawing back, raising a little to slip up from behind him; “I made you some dessert, by the way.”

“Oh, thank god, I thought you’re never going to ask. Take off your underwear, I’ll help it out.”

Myungsoo stands up, boyish smirk on his face and gives him a sloppy, wet kiss. “Mildly intrigued, even if you were joking - but I meant an actual dessert. It’s a colombian pastry. Stay here.” He gives him another kiss, and stands up, heading downstairs, but Sungyeol makes a face and follows him.

“You know my policy about crumbs on the bed.”

“My house, my rules.”

“I’m staying over, so my rules still apply.” Sungyeol hugs him from behind once they reach the bottom of the stairs.

“Control freak.” Myungsoo calls him.

“Slob.” Sungyeol counters.

His kitchen is pretty small too, and there’s only one chair - they broke the other chair while having sex a few months ago, when Myungsoo was back from Sweden, and he never really got to buying a new one. He didn’t really need it, anyway. It’s not like he’s here a lot, anyway.

Myungsoo’s lap is just as comfortable as any seat.

“You get a 3 for presentation.” Sungyeol judges, swirling the foil plate around, so see the pastry from all sides. It looks a bit like a mess on the plate.

He chuckles; “Ouch. It’s supposed to look like that. Try it.” He kisses his shoulder, as if urging him.

It crumbles against the spoon, and there’s so much cream, it almost seems to explode with it. Tastes good.

“Mmmn.” Sungyeol says after the second spoonful. “Maybe an 8 out of 10.”

“Why not a 10? I deserve a 10.”

“One point deducted for being a try-hard, nobody likes a try-hard, Myungsoo.” He pinches his butt, for that, and Sungyeol snorts; “Another point for not letting me cum yesterday when you came over. I’m vindictive.”

Myungsoo gives him another kiss on the shoulder, squeezing him lightly; “That you are.”

“It’s good. Did you try it?”

He makes a face. “I tried it back in Colombia. Too sweet. I immediately knew my sweet tooth back at home would love it.”

“Mmnn.” Sungyeol takes another spoonful; “This isn’t too sweet though. It’s just right.”

Sungyeol offers him the spoon, but before he bites onto it, he draws it back quickly into his own mouth.

He laughs, because Myungsoo looks somewhat angry and amused at the same time.

Sungyeol provokes him again with another spoon, but can’t help but laugh midway.

On the third time, Myungsoo makes a face at him; “Didn’t your mama taught you to never play with food?”

“Okay, okay, fine. Sorry. Here.”

Myungsoo doesn’t look like he believes him, so he tries to bite into it quickly, but Sungyeol’s quicker. He does get some cream on Myungsoo’s nose as a result, though.

“Piggy.” He scolds him fondly and licks his nose off the cream.

He also gives him a slow, soft kiss, letting him explore his mouth for the taste.

Myungsoo’s pupils are dilated from arousal, when he draws back; “I’m going to screw your brains out on this counter.”

“Permission granted.”

Sweet things really get Sungyeol going, so by the time Myungsoo had already shoved him up the counter and they made out some more, he’s already leaking through his underwear.

The granite of the counter is cold against his bare ass, hard and uncomfortable, but Sungyeol forgets about all those issues when Myungsoo sinks into him.

They interlace their fingers above Sungyeol’s hands as he picks up the pace, and Sungyeol thinks that he could use to this, he could get use to it so easily, to his touch, to their weird little flirting and teasing and how easily their bodies meld together, how easily they _move_ together. How Myungsoo can just _have_ him over the countertop, as if they’ve done it a million times, and they’ll do it a million more. And it stings a little, that in a week or so, Myungsoo will leave to some new exotic location, and Sungyeol will stay here, alone, with his unresolved feelings.

He bites his lip when he cums, wrapping his legs around Myungsoo as tightly as he can, letting him ride it out. It doesn’t take him long, and Sungyeol closes his eyes when he feels his seed filling him from inside.

Myungsoo shudders, bumping his forehead onto his chin.

Sungyeol kisses his temple.

“I cracked the code.” He says, a bit out of breath.

“What code?”

“Sweet things get you going, Sungyeol.”

He snorts; “Your first clue should’ve been that weird sex we had in the cinema bathroom when they we went to watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.”

“Kinky little omega, how are you going to get away now that I know all your dirty little secrets?”

He slips out, when he reaches for the paper towels on the microwave, and it’s like the worst thing in the world.

He almost feels sick, and the room is a little dizzy, so he closes his eyes with a sharp inhale.

He feels so empty, now. Like stripped out of his organs.

Sungyeol sits up, frowning a little, once Myungsoo wiped him clean, and hugs him.

Myungsoo hugs him back, fitting his chin over his shoulder, and strokes his back softly.

Now that he thought about it, he suddenly feels stupid, and he can’t help but wonder how much time he has this time around, how much time they have left to spend together before Myungsoo leaves again.

“So… where to next?” He’s not sure if his voice gives him away, because Myungsoo makes an odd sort of gesture, rubbing his nose on his shoulder for a moment, before drawing back, supposedly looking to trash the tissues.

“Europe? Africa? Urgh, Just not north America, again—”

“No, I actually…” He pauses, shoulders tense for a moment, before slumping in defeat, as if he was having some inner battle with himself. “I was thinking to stay.” He finally says, leaning on the counter near the stove, and stares at him.

Sungyeol doesn’t know how to respond, because the words didn’t digest yet, and his head might be still fuzzy from the orgasm. “Stay?”

“Yeah - I feel like… I don’t know. I’ve been traveling for a long while now. And I don’t feel like it anymore…?”

“Oh.” Sungyeol says.

“Yeah.” Myungsoo returns.

He’s not sure why it gotten awkward all of the sudden, but it did.

“Uh - um… I mostly make money out of selling photographs online, but I thought maybe have an exhibition. Or something. Or open a studio. Though my parents would probably make a scene. My family keep hoping I’ll outgrew photography, like it’s a rebellious phase or something…” He turns back to the sink, fiddling with the dishes.

In a way, it was like what he wanted, but he’s not sure what it means about this. About them. About something changing.

Sungyeol’s name wasn’t mentioned among his future plans.

It’s not like he was staying for him.

But he was also not saying they should stop seeing each other - it’s not like they were exactly seeing each other, either. They were just… fuckbuddies.

Which is what Sungyeol had wanted.

Originally.

Yes.

“Hey, I have a really cool theme for an exhibition.” He hops down the counter, and hugs Myungsoo’s back. He’s actually emptied half a bottle of dish soap on his sponge. “So spoiled. When was the last time you did dishes?” Sungyeol clicks his tongue, curling his hands around his, and helps him squeeze the soap off the excess liquid.

“What theme?” Myungsoo asks, letting himself get guided by Sungyeol’s hand on top of his. “If it’ll be banal like just green scenery, nobody will come, though. There’s enough of that shit on national geographic. It has to be something… _really spectacular_ to make people come to see the whole exhibition.”

“You do have something spectacular - you didn’t need to go all the way to Colombia for it, it’s right…” Sungyeol grabs onto his crotch; “Here.”

Myungsoo starts laughing.

“What? Don’t laugh. It’s be so scandalous, a whole exhibition of dick pics, in exotic locations. I can see people lining to get in.”

“Just because you like it so much, doesn’t mean other people will.”

“Have you seen your dick, Myungsoo? It’s a nice dick.” Sungyeol rolls down his boxers a little, until the head of his cock peeks out. “Look at that. It’d be a shame to share it with the world. But true art demands sacrifice. Or - I don’t know. Imagine I said something poetic about how art should be shared.”

“Don’t worry, you get to slurp on it exclusively for the time being.”

“Do I?” He pulls him out of boxers, giving him too strokes. “Gosh I’m lucky.”

“I literally just ejaculated, Sungyeol.”

“Urgh, did you have to use that word? So unsexy.”

“Are you trying to run me dry? My balls are empty.” He turns to him, but looks slightly aroused, because he’s just that easy to stimulate, he’s already pretty hard, too.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Sungyeol gives him a small kiss before dropping to his knees.

.

 

Although he tries to push the thoughts of it to the back of his head, they keep resurfacing.

He can barely type an email without pausing a few times, trying to organize his thoughts back into boxes, so he could just think.

Let alone any sketching or working just makes him want to stick his pencil into the wood of his table multiple times, just so he could hurt _something_.

It’s not that he’s angry - he’s not.

It’s not that he’s sad - he’s not.

But also - he’s angry and sad and confused and everything at once.

His mind feels both blank and overflowing with rubbish, and he can’t seem to decide what he’s feeling.

One moment he’s thinking about how Myungsoo smiled yesterday when he watched him eat, a fond sort of smile that lit all his face. And then he’s thinking about Myungsoo heading out to another club, and meeting another Sungyeol, an omega that doesn’t want any strings attached, and just wants to have fun - and it irks him so much that he can’t even draw out a blueprint, and he just scribbles all over the page in anger, and crumples it, throwing it into the trash.

“What’s wrong?” Woohyun stares at the trash bin, looking like he kind of pities it. “That’s like the third time today you had a rage fit.”

“No, it’s not.” Woohyun lifts up some paper Sungyeol stapled earlier today - it had like 10 staples stuck into it and some pretty nasty wounds from staples that didn’t make it. “If the paper was alive, it’d be dead by now. Want to tell me what got your panties in a knot?”

Sungyeol has yet to tell Woohyun that Myungsoo’s back in town. Actually, the last 3 times he came back to Seoul, Sungyeol didn’t even mention him.

Woohyun was very iffy about the whole Myungsoo thing from the start - and when he says from the start, he means from the club Sungyeol and Myungsoo met, making a sour face when Sungyeol told him he’s leaving with Myungsoo.

When Sungyeol told him about his no-strings-attached arrangement with Myungsoo, he had said; “This is going to end in tears, Sungyeol. Mark my words.” and every time he’d learn that Myungsoo flew in, he’d give him an hour long lecture about why this thing he has with Myungsoo is a bad idea.

Sungyeol knew deep down that he’s right, but he was sure - so sure - that he’s not going to be the one who’ll catch feelings.

He knew exactly why Myungsoo wasn’t the right guy for him.

Myungsoo had absolutely nothing that Sungyeol could possibly want in a relationship, when they first met (well - beside the… whole… thing he had going with how good he looks, and how good he smells, besides that). He was handsome, but he was odd, and childish, and arrogant, and had zero plans for his future. He wasn’t reliable, and his dumb little dream about being a stay-at-home dad, and hitching a rich omega was like a natural repellent for everything Sungyeol stands for.

Except, now he doesn’t care about all that. He gets pretty good money, so he could afford Myungsoo, technically. And a baby. Myungsoo was actually really easy-going despite how stubborn he seemed at first. He could be easily convinced to do things he didn’t want to do, if offered the right compensation. And Sungyeol found it in himself that he was a very generous compensator. At least, when it came to Myungsoo.

If they were to become mates - technically, it wouldn’t be the end of the world. And they’d probably have really cute, rosy cheeked, fat babies that would be genetically perfect. Yes, it wouldn’t be the perfect cookie-cutter family, he always imagined himself having; but he could imagine coming back home to see Myungsoo passed out with their kid on the carpet, in a mess of toys and baby books - and that’s just sort of… makes him feel…

He hits his head against the desk, as painfully as possible.

“Oh, wow, it’s that bad?” Woohyun comments. “Please tell me you didn’t fuck up the politician’s project? I told you he gets handsy if his omega is out of town - you didn’t go to his apartment alone, right?”

Sungyeol raises his head and glares at him.

“I know he’s young and handsome, but that’s just a no-no, Sungyeol. Married people are no-no. Trust a guy whose been there.”

“Shut up. It’s not the politician.”

“Then what?”

Sungyeol grunts, and buries his face inside his arms on the desk.

“Oh god,” He jumps up, and is at his desk within moments. “It’s Sunggyu isn’t it? That vile, wretched alpha. I hope you didn’t sleep with him. If you slept with him, I can’t help you, because we’re not friends anymore.”

“God, Woohyun - I didn’t sleep with him, and I’m not going to, that’s just…”

“Good. Now, I need that in writing, just so you won’t back down. Because I asked Mrs. Kim, and she said her other nephew is still abroad, so you’re probably going to meet Sunggyu, and when I asked him, he was like ‘i can’t wait to meet my auntie’s new victim’ because he’s an asshole like that. Just so you don’t get ideas, he’s not going to be very serious about you from the start, so don’t expect too much. Also sometimes he has a lisp. ”

“Didn’t you say you deleted his number?”

“He kept texting me.” Woohyun pauses, before straightening his back and saying; “He’s so obsessed with me.” He looks exceptionally proud of that, even if he’s trying to feign dismissiveness.

“Right.” Sungyeol rolls his eyes, rubs his face and decides to just turns back to his laptop and try to get at least something done.

“So…” Woohyun starts, still lingering next to his desk, awkward; “Are you going on a date with him?”

“I don’t know. Mrs. Kim didn’t say anything about it, yet. I kind of hope she’ll just forget it.”

“Just tell her you don’t want to.”

“I did. She didn’t back down. I didn’t want to get fired. And she also… sorta… gave me a new project to work on. A solo project. It’s supposed to be a donation project in an orphanage - it’s pretty big. She cc-ed me the details and the blueprints of the house this morning, and next week I’ll need to go there for space evaluation.”

Woohyun sits on the armchair before his desk, mouth ajar; “She bribed you? She bribed you to date Sunggyu?! Why didn’t she bribe me?! I didn’t get anything out of that deal beside a sore ass and a whole lot of heartache.” He pauses. “On his part. Not on mine. He’s the one with the heartache.”

Sungyeol gives him a long knowing look, before going back to his screen; “Because you probably just agreed.”

Woohyun puts his elbow on Sungyeol’s desk, and preps his head in his head, and stares at him; “Did I tell you about the rash he has on his genitals? It’s real nasty. It’s sort of like… blue weird bubbles coming out of the skin of his penis—”

“Can you just admit you’re sort of still dating him? Or crushing on him? Or something of the sort? Then we’ll all just go on with our life.”

“I’m just trying to sort of ease this for you with my humour and wit. Since you’re clearly having hard time with it.”

“I’m not having a hard time over the stupid date with Mrs. Kim’s nephew, okay? It’s not that.”

“Then why are you having weird rage episodes?”

Sungyeol stops typing, and glances at Woohyun momentarily. “About babies.” He says, and the image just sort of floods back; Myungsoo standing in the baby section, with a supermarket cart, with a baby in the babyseat, sucking onto the pacifier aggressively, trying to decide between two pasta brands,

Myungsoo and him going to the zoo on a Sunday morning, and there’s a toddler on Myungsoo’s shoulders, shouting and pointing at the animals excitedly, and another one holding onto Myungsoo’s hand, holding onto a balloon.

Myungsoo trying to set up the tent, when they’re out camping, and he has no idea where the hell is the piece he’s holding is supposed to go, if the tent is mostly completed; now he’s surrounded by 3 children, and one baby in his hands, trying to snatch away the instruction out of his other hand, and oh god, he’s going to be a great stay-at-home dad.

“Sunggyu’s babies? Did you even see his picture? He got really beady small eyes, having babies with him is like the last—”

“Not Sunggyu’s babies!”

“Then whose babies?”

“Mine. My babies.” Sungyeol says; “Which I might have someday…” Woohyun squints at him, and it’s like he already knows, so Sungyeol just says it; “with Myungsoo.”

“I knew it. I knew it! Every time he flies in, you get super busy on your phone and you literally slink out of the office super early, like your house is on fire. And you wear those weird turtlenecks and scarves—” He grabs onto Sungyeol’s scarf, and it comes off easily, revealing an abused neck; “Jesus, what the hell - you should report him to the police, for trying to mark you without permission. Or was there permission — you know what? Don’t answer that. I screenshotted myself texting you, saying you’re a fucking retard, and reserving the right to tell you ‘I told you so’, and now I don’t even want to tell you that, because I pity you!” He throws his hands up. “I should’ve just handcuffed myself to you, and slapped your hands every time you attempted to get in touch him. That would’ve been the best course of action as your friend. This is my fault. I’m a shit friend.”

Sungyeol rolls his eyes.

“You told me yourself that he’s the dweebiest douche you ever met. And laughed and said that he’s hot, but not mating material - what was it that you used? Something about how his hair is always all over the place?”

“That he got twigs in his hair.”

“Yes. That. And you know what? Tarzan also had twigs in his hair, and that didn’t stop Jane from wanting summa out of that dick, Sungyeol.”

Sungyeol rubs his temples. “Thank you for that disney comparison but—”

“Do you want to be Jane? Huh? And go live in the freakin jungles with him, while he photographs some monkeys and a pictures of his schlong? Is that where you’re going to have your babies? When I dragged your ungrateful bum ass to a club, you dragged me back home before midnight, because you said the toilet was a health hazard and you couldn’t pee there, let alone wash your hands there. What exactly are you going to do in the jungle? Where an actual snake can crawl up your ass?”

“Can you please stop being hysterical?” Sungyeol glances at the door, fearing that Sungjong may overhear him, because then he will never see the end of it. “He said he’s staying. In Seoul. That he’s done with the world travelling thing. So I thought… hey, that’s great - except, he never actually… I don’t know… he never said anything about the two of us. And I kind of wanted him to.”

Woohyun makes an ugly sour face, as if what Sungyeol just said had short circuited some part of his brain; “You know what angers me most? That you have weird gentle feelings. Does he deserve those weird gentle feelings, Sungyeol?”

“Yes.” Sungyeol decides; “He made me a colombian pastry. And italian food.”

“Oh wow, now that actually makes every wrong he did better, doesn’t it?”

Sungyeol furrows his eyebrows; “That’s the thing though, Woohyun. He didn’t do anything wrong. Ever. Like one time he insisted we have sex in the shower even though I told him that’s a bad idea, and we both obviously barely made it out of that alive, because everything was just so slippery — but even then he apologized and made it up to me. That’s the closest to the one time he wronged me, we ever came.”

Woohyun actually looks a bit surprised, then thoughtful, then leans back on the armchair; “Okay, maybe I was projecting a bit - but… your relation up until now had been mainly physical. How can he wrong you, when there’s nothing to wrong you about?”

“That’s the thing, because I feel like I kind of do - I mean, we do have a lot of sex, but also... we talk. And it’s nice. But at the same time - maybe the reason we worked so well in my head is because he generally just stays for a week or two when he visits, sometimes less. Although his latest trips were sort of short, and we text a shitload —”

A text tings on his phone, and Woohyun gets a hold of it first before Sungyeol can.

“ **When are you finished with work?** ” Woohyun reads. “Is that from him? Whose L?”

It tings again.

“ **We can go to that mexican place**.” He reads, then says; “You’re not going to any mexican place, Sungyeol.”

Sungyeol makes a face at him.

It tings again.

“ **Want me to pick you up?** Jeez. Clingy.”

It tings again, and now Woohyun is frowning; “ **I need your office address** and he sent a bunch of drooling emojis.”

“Give it here.” Sungyeol orders.

“You can’t go, you know that?”

“Of course, I can.”

“You can’t. You need to figure yourself out, and what exactly you want to do. He didn’t invite you to any of his voyages so far, why did you think you’d participate in the one he has in Seoul? Just because he’s staying doesn’t mean it’s a catalyst for a relationship. Right now he just came back, right? So you’re itching to spend more time with him, and thinking about how good your babies are going to look. It’d do you good to spend a few evening without his tongue down your throat to recollect your thoughts.”

He’s right, and Sungyeol hates him for it. It takes him over 3 minutes to write a text which he is comfortable with sending, and even then he feels bad about.

 **Self: Can’t today. Busy at work.** It says.

 

.

 

Sungyeol somehow manages to avoid him the next day, as well.   

Except it feels wrong and unnatural.

It occurs to him that he never lied to Myungsoo, before, simply because he had no reason to. He didn’t need to pretend coy for him. He didn’t need to make up excuses or pretend to be somebody whose well mannered and well adjusted to adult life, somebody an Alpha might want to date. He didn’t need to hide his bad habits, simply because he didn’t care what Myungsoo’s opinion, initially. And Myungsoo didn’t seem to mind about them, either, so it’s not like he was going to, anyway.

So now that he did lie, said that he’s overloaded with work, or whatnot - It came bearing an exceptionally strange and heavy feeling.

And in the evening he can’t help but text him before bed, and apologize 7 times, and feel like he’s the douche. The only thing that makes him even able to fall asleep is to remind himself that Myungsoo isn’t genuinely looking forward to seeing him - well, he is, in a way, but only so he could have sex with him.

Then it’s saturday, and he doesn’t have to go to work, and he doesn’t know what excuse to use, so he tries not to answer, and leave him on seen until he figures himself out.

Only then he feels dumb for stressing over figuring himself out _sooner_ , so he could just answer him, because Myungsoo keeps on texting him relentlessly.  

It’s all sort of amusing, because he’s sorta just talking with himself on his chatroom, pretending that Sungyeol is answering him, it’s almost cute that it’s so pathetic.

After Sungyeol comes home from grocery shopping, Myungsoo simmered a bit, though sent one last dick pic.

He tore a little piece of paper, and drew a sad face on it, then placed it near the head of his cock and took a picture of that.

**Self: I don’t even know how to respond to that.**

**L: You already responded, that’s more than enough.**

**L: Can I come over?**

**L: I have a bottle of really expensive white wine.**

**L: Which I know you like.**

**Self: It’s 11am**

**Self: Okay, fine, just bring another bottle, one bottle won’t even last until lunch.**

When he does come over, he’s surprisingly demure.

They share one slow kiss in the foyer, when Myungsoo is taking off his shoes.

They order in some chinese and finish the wine for lunch.

They make out lazily on the balcony of Sungyeol’s apartment, waiting for sunset; It’s cold out, but Sungyeol has this outdoor heater, and they sort of just laze around on the hammock, not even really talking and it makes Sungyeol’s stomach feel squeezy, as if they’re saying goodbye.

Eventually he can’t help it, so he asks; “Are you really going to stay in Seoul, now?”

Myungsoo sighs, and draws back a little from his cheek, so he could look at him in the eyes; “Yeah.”

“Why? I mean - you said you wanted to— but wasn’t it like your dream, to visit every country and all that?”

“I mean… I guess it is. And it was fun. But last year I’ve been to Brazil and Chile and Argentina - and although all those countries are definitely different culturally, it felt a bit like… I’m doing something on repeat, trying to get a different result - it’s the same with europe. Or north America. Or Africa. I don’t mean to say that all cultures are the same… but my experiences are the same. Like I’ve seen all that there is.”

“So you don’t want to do that anymore?”

“I kind of still do - but… not for long months at a time - look, it’s not even that…” He stands up, leaving a empty cold spot in Sungyeol’s arm, which makes Sungyeol frown. “When I was in the jungles, In Colombia - I had a trek that prolonged itself for 18 days. 18 days without connection. We got lost at some point. The guide was sort of really vague about where and what we’re about to see. I was sure we’re heading toward a drug lord cartel location. We didn’t even find any shelters in the way, so no way to charge my phone. It was just me, the guide, and a few other trekkers, and just… jungle. Lots of jungle. For many miles. And rocks. And water. And Mosquitos. And I would imagine you sitting in your dry office, finishing work, or making tea, or anything, really and I’d - I’d think about you all the time. Sometimes so much that a whole day would go by, and I’d realize that I spent all of it thinking of you. And it drove me crazy. Not just crazy, at some point we were going down a mountain, and some sort of an insect bit one of the guys - it was supposedly deadly or close to that, he started puking and pooping his pants, it was a mess, especially when his girlfriend tried to take the pants off of him so he could at least poop with respect and he pooped all over her— Stop laughing, I’m trying to share a horrible experience.”

Sungyeol holds his hands up, and purses his lips together, trying his best to hold back the image in his head.

“ — So the guide was freaking out and trying to get reception so he could call rescue, the girl was freaking out next to her boyfriend and crying, another dude was high as balls and kept screaming incoherent stuff. One of the betas was crying about how sad she is about the guy, when he didn’t even die yet - and I was just standing there, and it struck me. What the fuck am I doing here? I just felt really numb, all of the sudden. Couldn’t feel my limbs with the realization; I could be spending this time with you, and instead I was there, watching a guy extracting fluids from literally every hole in his body. So the minute we reached the village - which, by the way, was like less than 20 minute walk - I boarded a plane that took me to the capital, and from there a plane home. My parents didn’t even know I’m home until yesterday. I kinda just showed up at home.”

“Wait - what? But you said—”

“I was supposed to come back like 2 weeks from now, I had to cancel my ticket, which was non-refundable - the point is; Look, I get what’s happening here, I’m not stupid.”

Sungyeol takes a large inhale and stands up to join him near the railing; “And what’s happening here?”

“We’re sort of breaking up? Or… some version of that - and I get it. Because you wanted something casual and comfortable. And you have intimacy issues. If I’m staying here, I’m less exciting and you sort of have to deal with me all the time and—”

“I’m not ditching you. And I do not have intimacy issues! _God_. When you told me you were staying, you just sort of talked about your plans… and you didn’t say anything about me, so I figured… That I wasn’t included. That this was sort of like… bound to stay casual even if you stay. I wanted you to stay. Everytime you’d leave, I’d miss you and wait for your texts and your ridiculous dick pics.”

Myungsoo’s eyes are sparkling, and Sungyeol just hopes he’s not planning to cry.

“You’re the reason I’m staying, though.”

“Well, I didn’t know that - that’s why… I sort of… And I really feel bad about lying the last couple of days. I didn’t have anything at work… I was just trying to figure out how to tell you or if you tell you and—”

“You like me back?”

“Yeah.”

“You like _me_ back?”

“Yes, Myungsoo.”

“And you want to be my boyfriend?”

Sungyeol snorts; “Are we 14? Please don’t say that.”

He hugs him really tightly, tucking his head under Sungyeol’s chin and squeezing. “You know - before I left to Sweden, I stayed for 3 weeks - I canceled my flight 5 times. So I decided I’ll only text you that I’m leaving once I’ve already boarded the flight. You were just so sweet. And witty. And I just couldn’t… leave.”

Sungyeol grunts, and pats his back; “Okay, okay, that’s enough cheesiness for today. Stop it, I cringe at us, and I’m a part of us.”

“We’ll get over your intimacy issues together, don’t worry.”

“Now I don’t like you anymore.”

He laughs, and squeezes one last time, before loosening up his arms, but not yet drawing back by the hug, just placing kisses on his neck.

They just sort of stand there, way past sunset, making out and talking about nonsense.

It’s weird. But not uncomfortable.

It gets too chilly, and then starts raining, so they go back inside, and nap on the couch for a few hours. It’s like Sungyeol didn’t angst about this for a few long days, and lied awake in his bed, imagining how he’d be in a relationship with Myungsoo.

Maybe it’s because they were kind of in a relationship. Because Sungyeol clearly almost ruined it all by overthinking. And taking Woohyun’s advice.

Good thing Myungsoo is so persistent.  
By the time they decide on a restaurant it’s nearly 8pm - and when they drive downtown, and find a parking spot, it’s already around 9ish; it’s raining, and everything is overbooked, with long waiting lists, and Sungyeol is hungry and wet and cold.

They just buy a hotdog in one of the street food stands like two douches, and duck into a nearly empty arcade.

Myungsoo gets super upset that he can’t get a pikachu from the claw-crane game, and wastes a buttload of money until it finally pukes him out one. It’s all sorts of amusing, because he’s such a sore loser, and he shoves it into Sungyeol’s chest and says; ‘here is your 52,000 won pikachu’, which Sungyeol immediately dirties with some mustard from his hotdog.

Then they play air-hockey, and Sungyeol keeps on teasing him by making obscene movements with his tongue or saying something dirty, so he could score a ball while Myungsoo’s distracted.

They sneak to the bathroom at the back, because the owner is napping, and there’s legit nobody there beside the two of them, since it’s raining. They shove into one of the cubicles, making out like two horny teenagers. The place is dirty and there’s no heating system, so they improvise.

It’s probably the weirdest, kinkiest sex they ever have, and Sungyeol is quite aware he gets a bit too vocal for the location, especially when Myungsoo knots.

God, it feels good. Just being suspended between Myungsoo’s body and the creaking booth wall, full of cum.

What doesn’t full that good, is the afterwards - because they just sort of have to sit it out in a piss-reeking toilet, with Sungyeol’s pants halfway down his legs for 20 minutes and arguing whose fault this is. (Myungsoo says it’s his fault as well, because he teased him - Sungyeol insists that it’s victim blaming and should control his knot tendencies).

When they finally detach their genitals and walk out, Sungyeol is horrified to find out, that the rain had long stopped, and the arcade is filled with much younger (age-appropriate to the arcade, during late-evening; young couples and college students) people, who all stop to stare at the two of them.

The manager is even holding the pikachu they discarded somewhere, for them on their way out, shaking his head at them, as if he’s disappointed.  

It’s the literal definition of _walk of shame_.

Of course, Kim Myungsoo is totally enjoying it - but Sungyeol’s red up to his neck all the way home.

Only later it occurs to him that Myungsoo makes him feel young and dumb like that. Like he’s back in school, like he’s barely seventeen and he has absolutely no idea what he’s doing. Like he wants to experience everything at once with Myungsoo, do stuff that never even occurred to him, that he didn’t even think of trying, because Myungsoo makes him feel both safe and fearless at the same time.

They order chicken at midnight, because that’s just the perfect ending to the classy day they had, and Sungyeol watches Myungsoo falling asleep, struggling to keep awake through his food coma because of the explosions sounds on TV. He pokes his face when he’s already falling asleep to test him - test fails because Myungsoo tries to bite his finger.

“Idiot.”

“Idiot boyfriend, to be exact. Refer to me by my title from now on.” He corrects, eyes still closed, catty smug smile on his features.

Sungyeol gives him a soft chaste kiss. “Idiot _boyfriend_.” He fixes.

 

.

 

“Want to come over today to meet my family?”

Sungyeol spits his coffee all over the table, then looks up at Myungsoo, wide-eyed.

Myungsoo is trying his best to look offended, but he’s half-laughing; “I guess that’s a no.” He throws him a towel, and sips from his own coffee.

Sungyeol pats it on the mess he did for a few quiet moments, then comments; “We literally got together yesterday.”

“Not exactly. But it was worth a try.”

“What do you mean not exactly?”

“Because we were kind of… I don’t know. From before too.”

“Being fuckbuddies isn’t exactly being-together. What if they ask me questions about your life? And I don’t know how to answer?”

“My family are sort of chill, relax. Also, you know more about my life than most of them.”

“Too early. We’ll break up like 12 hours afterwards and you’ll regret it.” He continues cleaning the counter passive-aggressively.

“We’re not going to break up, ever.” He decides.

Sungyeol looks up to him and narrows his eyes; “You’re like one second away from an actual breakup.”

“If we break up, I’ll just chain you to the bed in the basement.”

“You don’t have a basement in your apartment, Myungsoo. You live in a studio apartment on the 11th floor. The walls are so thin, that every time we have sex, I can hear your foreigners neighbors talking about us in english.”

“I’ll find a basement. It’ll be the best basement in the world. Soundproof so nobody can hear you scream. But also cozy and warm, so you could nest.” He’s saying it with such a serious expression on his face that Sungyeol can’t help but snort.

“That’s not creepy at all.”

“Is this a bad time to say that I morphed our faces to see how our children will look?”

He picks up his dishes and puts them in the dishwasher next to Myungsoo, and gives Myungsoo a kiss; “No.” And he doesn’t mean the morphed faces, and Myungsoo gets it.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“My hyung will be there. He’s a real estate tycoon. He’s kinda the sole reason why my parents didn’t disown me yet. It’ll be at my auntie’s place. She also an interior designer or something and has a company, so you could have things to talk to her about.”

“We’ve been dating officially less than 24 hours, Myungsoo. Hold your horses.”

He takes a long inhale; “Fine. But I don’t like being rejected so I want compensation. One blowjob and a long back massage. Like an hour long. Maybe with oil.” He wraps his hands around him, and gives him another peck on the lips.

“One blowjob. And that’s more than you deserve.”

“How dare you haggle! One blowjob, and we make love on this table, and then I also get a long massage.”

“No making love on this table, no massage, and one blowjob.”

“You lead a tough campaign. Very well. I get an erotic massage and then we make love on the couch.”

“One blowjob.” Sungyeol insists, laughing at the face Myungsoo makes.

“Am I doing something wrong here? Because last time I bargained it didn’t go like this.”

“You’ll have to step up your game.” He gives him a kiss, before drawing back to clean some more dishes off the breakfast table.

Sungyeol is the one who gets a massage eventually, even though he whines a little at first because he doesn’t like being manhandled and he still has to work to finish - but Myungsoo is good with his hands. He knows exactly where to press his thumbs a bit harder, and where to be gentle.

He’s not sure who got more hot and bothered; he or Myungsoo, who finally got free reign over his body, touching him where he wants to. He could feel his boner pressing against his butt, already rock hard when he bends down to his ear and asks; “Can I?”

Sungyeol can barely even nod.

He pulls down his sweatpants out of the way, not even all the way down, and enters him. Just like that. No prep or foreplay needed. He just sinks all the way in, with barely any resistance, filling the loose emptiness Sungyeol was vaguely aware of all day long.

Sungyeol is almost grateful.

“Look how ready you are for me.” He says, hands big and steady on Sungyeol’s hips. “Your body is just waiting to get some cock.” He moves slowly, and Sungyeol hates him for it, because he feels his insides contracting from how good it feels. “So nice and loose for me,” He thrust in, again; “Do you feel that? Now you’re clenching against my cock, so willingly.”

“No talk, just move.” Sungyeol says against his pillow, bucking underneath him, and then meeting him half way.

Myungsoo snorts sends one of his hands up on his back, fingers flat against his skin, palm warm, sneaking underneath his shirt to his shoulder.

Then bends down and gives him trailing kisses, pushing his shirt up with his nose as he goes, fucking him so slow, Sungyeol’s toes curl.

What really sends him over the edge though, is when he picks up his pace finally, whispering how good Sungyeol is for him, his hands find Sungyeol’s under the pillow.

He loves holding hands during sex, even when taking him from behind.

He’s probably the only Alpha who loves doing such strangely affectionate gestures during sex, but he’s _Sungyeol’s alpha_ , now, and that makes him stupidly happy.

Sungyeol cums first, his orgasm long and strong, waves of warmth spreading all over his body, up to his fingertips and toes - and it doesn’t take long for Myungsoo to cum, too, biting onto his neck when he topples down onto him,

“Is this going to happen every time now?” Sungyeol asks, curious.

“What? The knot? Probably. Why?”

“Maybe you can take a course on knot control. I heard they’re offering it free at the clinic.”

Myungsoo nibbles at his nape; “I’mma pretend I didn’t hear that. Because you should be thankful and flattered that I’m knotting you. My body thinks you’re my mate even though we’re dating less than 24 hours.”

“You see, I think it’s cute because you refer to it as a separate entity, but it’s a medical problem. You control your body. You’re… one with your body. You should be able to tell it not to knot now because Sungyeol still has work to do, and he can’t spare 30 minutes to lie underneath you waiting for the knot to go down.”

“Is this going to happen every time now?” Myungsoo mimics him.

“What? The nagging? Probably. Why?” Sungyeol returns the favour, half-laughing when Myungsoo showers the back of his ear and his neck with kisses.

Sungyeol is already falling back asleep when his phone tings unhappily. He sighs, and reaches out for it, trying his best not to rouse Myungsoo whose spooning him, dead asleep.

He tries to stretch his hand as far as he can, but the stand is just too far away, so Myungsoo’s dick slips out, making an obscene wet sound.

They both grunt at the loss.

**Chief: You lucked out, kid.**

**Chief: It’s today at around 8:00. Don’t be late, you know I hate tardiness.**

**Chief: ::address::**

Sungyeol groans.

“What?” Myungsoo asks sleepily, scooting closer, so he could hug him.

“Nothing, just…”

**Self: I can’t do it today. I still have to go over some reports for tomorrow. Sorry…**

He hopes that’s that, and that she won’t see it until it’ll be too late, and just leave it, but she replies instantly.

**Chief: I give you special permission to delay the reports, Sungyeol. Submit them on Tuesday.**

Sungyeol makes a face.

**Self: Well, I got something else planned.**

**Self: With my boyfriend.**

**Chief: Since when do you have a boyfriend?**

**Self: Well, technically since yesterday.**

**Chief: You just said you wanted to go over the reports. Just come over for an hour and meet him. You already promised you would. I know it’s short term, but I planned it this way, because I knew you’d weasel your way out of it somehow. You’re too smart for your own good.**

**Chief: 8pm, Sungyeol.**

**Chief: Also wear the black button up that you wore at the conference two weeks ago, that looked great on you.**

“God, this is so inappropriate.” Sungyeol rolls his eyes and groans, turning to Myungsoo and shoving his head underneath his chin.

“What happened?”

“Nothing. My boss is trying to hook me up with her nephew.”

“Tell her you already have plans with your boyfriend.”

“I did. She’s convinced once I meet him, I’ll have a change of heart, or something. Like love at first sight. Because of our stars aligned or something.”

Myungsoo snorts. “I checked and our stars are aligned perfectly together, too. Like. Really perfectly.”

“Of course, you would. Creepy Kim Myungsoo. Want to take a bath together? You’re also going to that thing with your family today, right?”

“Wait - are you actually considering going?”

Sungyeol raises to his elbow; “I’m not considering, I have to go.”

“What do you mean you have to go - But you already have a boyfriend, Sungyeol.”

“I can’t bail on her - she’s my boss. And I already agreed.”

Myungsoo sits up, and looks upset; “That’s - you can’t go.”

“Babe, relax. I’ll just go there, smile, tell the dude I’m sorry, and leave. It’ll take like an hour top. And you’ll be on your family dinner anyway.”

“I don’t care about how long — I don’t want you to go on a date with some other dude!” He serious, by the tone; “What if you just… what if she’s right, and you have a change of heart? You can’t go. I forbid it.”

Sungyeol isn’t exactly sure if he’s still amused or not, but either way, just the decisive tone really hits the wrong button; “You forbid it?”

“Yeah, I forbid it.”

“You’re not my mom, Myungsoo. And nothing is going to happen.”

“You can’t just prance around to some other alpha just to drink some tea because _your boss said so_ and expect me to be okay with it…! She’s just pimping you out.”

“I kind of _do_ expect you to be okay with it, because I’m telling you nothing is going to happen. I’m an adult and I can make my own decisions! You don’t get to tell me what I do or not!”

“I do, because I’m your Alpha.”

“Oh, so maybe from now on I’ll just report to you everything I do? Every Alpha I ever meet? Am I even allowed to say hello to Alphas who work with me? Or maybe I’ll just decide randomly to open my legs for them once you’re gone?”

Myungsoo looks both angered and troubled at the same time as he gets off the bed, and picks up his shirt off the floor, and Sungyeol realizes he raised his voice.

“Are you serious right now, Myungsoo? If I was going to cheat on you, I had plenty of chances to do that while you were gone on your jungle adventures. But I didn’t. Not even once.”

“This is different. Because… you’re actually going on a date with somebody, while you’re already with me. And you don’t even care. You think it’s fine. It doesn’t matter.”

“Because it really doesn’t, it’s just so my boss will lay off of me about her stupid nephew. I don’t want to get fired.”

“Then quit. And find another job. I can ask my aunt— ”

Sungyeol expression probably gives him away, because Myungsoo stops talking after he sees his face. And he’s right. “It’s already hard to make it out there as an omega. You know that, you know how much  that irks me. I’ve said it to you a thousand times. I love my job, I don’t want to quit just because of something dumb as that—”

“I’m going home.” He mentions. “Call me when you’re ready to commit.”

“Wow, that’s rich.” Sungyeol walks after him to the living room. “Fucking unbelievable.”

“You’re fucking unbelievable.” Myungsoo returns. “I should’ve known your commitment issues or intimacy issues or whatever are going to resurface at some point.”

“I don’t have any issues! You’re just walking out on me right now, because you want to control what I do, and it frustrates you that I don’t want to bend over and do as you say. Just like any other Alpha out there. Congratulations. And I should’ve known this wasn’t going to work - god, I knew this wasn’t going to work, because all we had until now is a physical relationship, and we don’t know shit about each other.”

Myungsoo slams the door after himself.

“Car keys!” Sungyeol calls out, fishing them off the bowl on the stand.

Myungsoo returns, looking even more sullen and defeated than before, and reaches out for them, but sungyeol jerks them out of his reach; “Did you leave the keys there so you could have a lame reason to return and talk about it? Because now’s your chance to apologize and say what a gigantic piece of shit you are, and how sorry you are.”

“Fuck you.” He frowns; “And if you have sex with him, we’re over.”

“Why would I— You know what? Just leave already. We’re over.”

He looks surprised for a moment, then angry, then upset, then at loss; “We’re not over until I say we’re over.”

“It’s not a mutual decision, Myungsoo. We’re over. Bye.”

He slams the door after himself again.

Sungyeol goes to shower, after convincing himself that it’s fine.

Whatever.

He doesn’t even cry. He’s just angry. But he should’ve expected it.

He knew - he knew this would happen. And Myungsoo is just the type. Just the Alpha Sungyeol was looking to avoid. The kind that would demand ridiculous things just so his ego wouldn’t get bruised.

He just stands there in the shower until the hot water runs out, and hates himself for feeling guilty.

 

.

 

Mrs. Kim meets him by the door and immediately sighs deeply; “Now you’re just making me feel guilty.” She says, and pushes him inside. “What’s up with the long face?”

“Nothing. Broke up with boyfriend.”

“Oh, good, just in time for somebody new in your life.” She perks up and takes his coat off. “My husband took the kids to a movie, so it’d be just you two. And me. In the kitchen. How nice is that?”

“Perfect.”

“Come in, come in.” She ushers him into the dinning room, and pushes him onto the chair. “He’s not here yet. But he’ll be here any moment. Sometimes he falls asleep in strange places.”

“Like Woohyun’s bed.” Sungyeol whispers to himself.

Mrs. Kim didn’t hear it because she already fluttered toward the kitchen.

Either Way, he’s not in the mood to socialize, but Woohyun had been sending him messages nonstop the past few hours, literally making up any humanly possible excuse to make Sungyeol not come go to the date. From alien abduction to strange rashes, to pictures of stds he found on google, to derpy faces of Sunggyu he found through facebook or had on his phone.

At least it distracted him a bit. From whatever what happening before that.

Which Sungyeol was carefully trying not to think about.

He takes a long shaky inhale.

He promised himself he’s never going to cry over any alpha, and Myungsoo isn’t the exception just because he was ridiculously good in bed.

Or some other traits.

That Sungyeol happened to like about him.

Like the way he’d scrunch up his nose when Sungyeol forced him to eat something sweet. Or how he’d get excited about something dumb, like an anime, and talk about it excitedly.

Sungyeol aggressively fishes out his phone to checks his phone to see if Woohyun sent him anything new.

He sent him a long message telling him they can’t be friends anymore a few minutes ago.

And also Myungsoo sent him a message.

Except Sungyeol furrows his eyebrows and doesn’t want to click the chatroom just out of sheer spite. He can imagine what it says.

A long message, like 300 words long, telling Sungyeol to go fuck himself, or how he’ll never find a better mate than Myungsoo. Or some ridiculously bitter dumb shit as that.

It just angers Sungyeol to think about it.

The doorbell rings and Mrs. Kim calls out “Coming!” And rushes past him, and Sungyeol gulps.

He’ll just tell the dude the truth from the beginning and that’s it.

He could probably smell it on him anyway.

The smell of another Alpha.

Myungsoo’s scent.

It’s not like Sunggyu will want to actually date him or anything either.

“Aw, give your auntie a big hug!” Mrs. Kim is saying; “I’ve missed you so much, you know that? Always disappearing somewhere.”

“Where is everybody? So quiet.”

Sungyeol imagined Sunggyu’s voice different somehow. It’s almost sounds like… Myungsoo.

“Okay, don’t get mad - why are your eyes so irritated, honey? you look like you cried - but basically, well, I set you up again.”

“Auntie, not again!” Okay, now that totally sounds like him.

Mrs. Kim shushes him; “He’s here already, don’t be upset. If I don’t look after you, you’ll just be single until forever, or leave abroad and never come back. Your mom might have given up on grandchildren, but not me…”

“Did you at least tell this one that I’m a photographer…? Or are you still lying to everybody that I’m studying abroad?”

Sungyeol stands up to look, just to peek, because, there’s no way, _no way_ …

Except - it is him.

At least he changed his clothes, but he didn’t even bother combing his hair, or wearing something decent like a bottom up, just a dark grey, tight henley.

Mrs. Kim’s nephew is Kim Myungsoo - now that he really thinks about it, he feels dumb to have no made the connection sooner.

An otaku.

Who has a bit of an Afro, when he doesn’t cut his hair on time.

Who is always abroad.

Myungsoo looks speechless too, when it finally registers that he’s seeing Sungyeol.

“Oh, um, this is Lee Sungyeol, he’s an interior designer at my company.” Mrs. Kim introduces them, even though she really doesn’t have to. They’re more familiar to each other than she thinks. “And this is Myungsoo, my nephew. He’s between jobs. Sort of.”

“ _Auntie_ ,” Myungsoo scolds finally, the response more automatic than anything, and pushes Myungsoo into the dinning room and into a chair.

She then gives Sungyeol a long stare, before looking at the chair and back onto him.

Sungyeol sighs and sits down, wanting to say something, but she claps her hands together; “Right. Well, I’m in the kitchen. Almost finished with some Lasagna. Myungsoo likes Lasagna. So... you can start talking about that, for now… and maybe then talk about how compatible you are.”

She leaves.

They both follow her with their eyes until she disappears behind the door.

Sungyeol sighs, then rubs his hair; “Whose Sunggyu…?”

“My big brother.”

Oh god - they even met - god, Woohyun dragged Sungyeol to Sunggyu’s birthday party. Why didn’t he think about that?

“Oh.”

“Did you know…?”

“Of course not.”

“I’m…” He pauses; “I feel really dumb right now.”

“Only now? Surprising.”

He glares at him, and Sungyeol drags his chair back, because he just wants to leave, but Myungsoo stops him, but holding onto his hand; “Okay, I’m sorry. You’re right. I just… We just got together, and it made me feel insecure. And helpless. Because I spent all this time angsting about being with you, and you didn’t give a damn and—”

“But I do give a damn!” Sungyeol shakes his head; “This has nothing to do with it - you couldn’t _trust_ me. I told you I’ll just go and tell the dude - your brother, or you, whatever - I’m not interested.”

“Because I was scared you were going to leave me.”

“But I wasn’t going to!”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why would I even leave you if I—” He pauses, still upset.

“I love you, too.”

Sungyeol’s eyes widen; “Oh my god,” Sungyeol shuts his ears; “I was going to say I like you. God, that is so creepy, we’ve been dating for less than a day, and we already broke up. Don’t give me that.”

“Okay, sorry.” Myungsoo looks smug and not sorry at all. “Am I forgiven, though?”

“No.” Sungyeol decides. “Is your mom even dead? Mrs. Kim said your parents died.”

Myungsoo starts laughing; “No. My mom lives like 5 minutes away from here.”

“Your whole family is just nuts.”

“Am I forgiven now?”

“No! We literally broke up hours ago!”

“No - you just… decided we’re breaking up. And I didn’t agree. I was going to—”  The smug expression on Myungsoo’s face suddenly melts to worry; “Can you give me your phone for a sec?”

“What why?”

Sungyeol reaches it out, but then draws it back when Myungsoo tries to grab it hurriedly. “What did you send?”

“Please don’t look.”

Sungyeol opens the chatroom. Myungsoo send a pic.

Not just a pic, a dick pic.

While he’s in the car. Literally a minute before he went up the elevator to the apartment.

He tore a little paper and put it next to his that said; “MUCH SORRY. PLZ FORGIVE. NOT AT FAULT THAT YOU HAVE COMMITMENT ISSUES. :(“

Mrs. Kim brings in some dish from the kitchen, looking incredibly smug with herself, and Sungyeol can finally see the family resemblance.

He feels particularly vindictive about their whole family and says; “Well, this is a strange surprise.”

“What is?” She asks, curious.

Myungsoo rubs his face in frustration.

“Did you know, Mrs. Kim, your nephew has been sending me dick pics for over a year now?”

Myungsoo steps on his feet underneath the table, bristling; “Sungyeol!”

Myungsoo rubs his face in frustration and Mrs. Kim looks suspiciously between them.

“Is that true, Myungsoo?”

“No, of course, no— yes. Maybe a bit, but they were _loving_ dick pics, not, like, the rude kind.”

“Yeah, they totally weren't rude. Want to see my favorites? There's a super cute one from Greenland atop an iceberg. He froze his balls off for it.”

“Lemme see.”  She puts the glasses she has on her head back onto her eyes. Myungsoo looks so red. He rubs his face in frustration, like he wants to get swallowed by earth. “Don’t show her that!”

“Please, Myungsoo. Who do you think changed your diapers? I’ve seen it all before Sungyeol did.” She snatches the phone off Sungyeol’s hand.

Myungsoo covers his face.

Sungyeol almost feels bad for him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, as you already can tell, it's based on this prompt:  
> "my boss is always telling me how perfect her son would be for me and she promises he’s coming to the next holiday party and don’t worry he’s heard all about me too and ALSO there’s this dude i slept with once a couple of months ago and sometimes he still sends me dick pics when i ask him to at 3 in the morning cause seriously dude’s got a good dick AU"  
> Somebody left this in my myungyeol prompt, and i was strolling by and thought it'll be a fun prompt to try, even though I tweaked quite a few things.
> 
>  
> 
> I've been thinking about err... maybe giving this a second part. kinda.  
> with more woogyu involvement. Idk. I still haven't found the perfect scenerio to reenact. lol  
> Anyway, so... I hope you guys enjoyed this!  
> I'm really trying to improve, so I'd love to hear it from you guys, any review would be welcomed! :) THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
